ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12,000
This is the Sixth episode of the second season. Plot Cassie meets her future self or is she just another version of her future? Synpioses Cassie: (is at a elevator)(repeatedly clicking the button) Anna: What are you doing? [Cassie: Passing time.(clicks the button a few more times) Anna: 'I'm teling Stallion! (starts to go)(but Cassie stops her) 'Cassie: (continues clicking until the Elevator opens)(eyes are big)(continue clicking) At the middle off the floor there is a dark gray round object baring the resemblance of a watch. Cassie looks at all directions. Then she goes into the elevator taking Anna with her. What she didn't expect was the doors to shut after going inside the Elevator. Ding! The elevator goes down. Stallion: Kids? Themesong! Cassie: WWWWHHHAA? (See's the circle thing is gone)(Elavator goes up instead of down real fast)(multple lights go off) Whattts gooiinnng oooonnnn?(hangs onto the rails) Anna: Why meeeeee?(closes eyes)(fears for the worst) DING! The doors opened. voice: Don't be scared. Cassie:('eyes open) (see's she is not inside the elevator, But she is in a room) Who are you? 'Anna: ARE YOU A WIZARD? Man: (snickers) Somebody you will meet in the future and No. I am only a man adapt to the streets. Cassie: 'I'll just call you snickers.(Realizes what he meant) Wait..I am in the future? 'Anna: 'Great. He's a thug. 'Man: (Smiles)Yes slowpoke, I have somebody you will like to meet. Cassie: Who?(stands up) Anna: '(Is already standing up) Probably another Slowpoke. 'Snickers: (Slams something around his neck) TXRL8: You. (takes her and Anna )(speeds to a mansion) Cassie: Me?! (offscreen as we see the city of Chianawood while we see the blue and black blurr) TXRL8: Yes, only known as Cassiel 12,000--(offscreen) Anna: Doesn't she hate being called Cassiel? (offscreen) [Cassie]:I HATE THAT NAME! (OFFSCREEN) --Scene end--- Older Cassie: (is in front what appears OSG in his fuman form)(has on a black shirt decorated by a blue middle to the hips)(has a watch that resembles what Original Series Ben 10,000's wore)(has on long blue jeans)(shoes are nikeys) I have been chasing you for YEARS. OSG: '(Cackles) You are such a idiot. (Grins) 'Cassie: Time for a beat up! (Slams her watch)(gains two extra arms)(shirt becomes black)(Omnidewtrix appears on chest)(has long black legs)(has on gloves)(Is about to throw a punch at him) TXLR8: (stops her) Cassiel! (tail hits OSG) OSG: (Gets knocked out) TXLR8: 'You don't need to kill him. (Keeping her away) Remember why you use this watch? LadyArms: To get that scum what he's done through his head! '[TXLR8]: NO. (presses the trix)(times her out) (Older Cassie): Whats your problem??? (Says this as YXRL8 times out into Snickers) Cassie: (Pokes her head from behind Snickers) Hai! (Older Cassie): You brought HER?! (Snickers):(Arms folded) Somebody needs to show you what you have missed all these years. (Older Cassie): Children? Snickers: If I had brought Anna, then you will be more ticked at me then you already are. Cassie: 'Since when do you bring the past to the future? 'Snickers: 'Since now. 'Anna: Yello! (pokes head from the side)(has a very big grin) Speaking about me? Cassie: SEND.THEM.BACK. Snickers:(shakes his head)I can only use Delakonator once per day, it weakens my power supply. Girls: 'Power supply? (confused) 'Cassie: (rolls her eyes) Lame excuse.(Grunts) [Anna]:Jeeez, She is nothing like my Cassie. Cassie: Am too. Snickers: Case, do you love your watch? Cassie: I hate it. Cassie: Love it. Cassie: (See's why it hasn't upgraded, but grown with her) Makes your watch useless. Cassie: WHAT?! Anna: You heard what she said. (Smirks) It's completely useless. Snickers: I've missed arguments like these.(laughs) Cassie: (shows her watch) This is the upgraded watch, which probably may change if I take it off-- Cassie: 'Not original. 'Cassie: Who cares? (raises eyebrows)(Shows her watch) This thing is better than it was before....Why didn't you shout LadyArms name? Anna: Her watch looks so much like it was before. Cassie: 'Shouting Alien names is for kids. (turns around to see OSG has escaped) NO! NOT AGAIN! (Is really ticked off) You just wasted years of hard work! (Hands are in fists) Take them to your place until that thing is ready to go! 'Cassie: You can take us to Uncle Stallion's place. (Grins) [Older Cassie]: (Eyes widen in horror) You should have not brought her here! Anna: (Comes forward) Did something bad happen to Stallion? Cassie: (two bolts come out the Enhanced Omnidewtrix)(faceplate comes up to be attached by the bolts)(She pulls the faceplate forward like a pully) (blue light comes out) Girls: (Shield their eyes) Cassie: (big hawk-like wings pop out)(ams become sleeker with scales)(legs become roundish)(mouth becomes a duck bill)(fingers get webby)(Bullet proof vest appears on chest with a belt around the wraist)(Then two sword holders appeared on her back)(becomes blue and black) SpeedGate:He'll tell you(speeds off) ---Scene end-- (At Snicker's place) Anna: Do I have a future self?(looking at his various items) Cassie: ' (notices the photo of them in Scottland) Hey, how did you get this thing. (Picks it up) 'Snickers: (sighs) In this timeline, Something terrible rocked her world when she was nineteen on one day.(Head directs to Cassie) That terrible day took two things away from her---actually Four if you count not shouting the Aliens names or not shouting something along the lines of Ocean Aliens. Cassie&Anna: (Share a glance) Anna: And who was that man? Snickers: Obsessed SG.(shakes his head) I don't know what the SG stands for. Cassie: Obsessed Superhero Geek. (Hands are in fists) I won't let him hurt my friend again! Anna: Cassiel, it was just a minor bump. (giggling) Besides that ice bag was the thing which brought it down. Snickers: (laughing) Cassie: He's a big pathetic troll. (rolls her eyes) Why did my future self decide to pick a bone with him? Snickers: Lets just say...He caused it. Anna: So why did you bring us here? Snickers: Cassie 12,000 has really been obsessed with catching OSG so much, She's not the person who got a trix latch onto her arm and the one I had met anymore. (see's they are giving blank stares) (takes a breath) You noticed those pullys? Anna&Cassie: '(nod) 'Snickers: The Omnidewtrix has been slowly detaching itself from her and sending toxins to her body, Azmuth told me this last week after her arm exam. I know it's unbelievable for it to release that kind of stuff. But when it's user starts mistreating the Aliens through very bad means... Cassie: Like...Doing something very violent instead of something good for others? Snickers: Yes. Anna: Cassie, You should definitely remove it if you are getting to those awful pathways of Teenagers. Cassie: That's what I would do, for my family and friends,including the Aliens. Snickers: You think your Aliens in the watch are alive? (eyes are big) Anna: 'Cassie does whats best for the things or people she cares about, even if the Aliens are not animated they are definetly part of her in personality and...(makes a circle using her hands trying to fish out other words) feelings. 'Cassie: What happens if the user keeps mistreating? Snickers:'She/he will die. It's sorta like Alcholo and different drugs. 'Cassie: '(hands clench up into fists) Thats it. 'Anna: What? Cassie: I am seriously going to show her what she's missing!(runs out the building) Anna: 'Cassie, I am going with you! (runs after her) --Outside-- 'Cassie:'''Time for the Ocean Aliens of the past to show why this idiotic thing choose me in the first place! (Selects a Alien)(Slams the faceplate)(blue light sarrounds her) Then we hear the music from Ben 10 only with different lyrics. ''She went to the future, '' ''Only to find a different Road,'' ''A FUTURE stick inside a total different view'' Cassie's watch disapearres into the skin as blackness crawls up the skin like shadows that are darkly figures following a path. ''She's here to make a change'' ''Because this girl is Cass-sea 12!'' Her feet combined to become a tail while her hands changed into horse hoofs; we see the green marks appear at their respectve areas beside large light green spikes that developed extra black see through like skin between all three which the pattern continued one foot away. '''Cassie 12 isn't some one you come by, everyday, Because she is a accidential Trix user! Her eyes turned green with a square green mark grow below and between both eyes, then her head became the shape of a horse and zigzaggedy lines resembling a girraffe's went down to the horse feet where the Trix appeared on the right shoulder. Cassie 12! Seagrade: SEAGRADE! (raises hoofs into the air)(Does horse sounds) Here I come, 12,000! (picks up her scent) (Runs) Snickers: (runs out) Since when do SeaKuah's have a apart in searching? Anna: 'You should be watching Hoofland. (Frowns) '[Snickers]: Never seen it. Anna:..We should follow Cassie in case she gets in trouble. ''-Scene change--'' OSG: (is in his mutant form of a tetramand and Feeteration) Following me again. Ay? SpeedGate: I will hunt you down till the day of my end. (has swords out) (her Eye's twitch) OSG: (Cackles) Just what I have been wanting to do. (Throws a big metal object at her)(catches SpeedGate off guard) SpeedGate: (gets hit)(Lands beside a wall) Owch, (rubs head) (releases a laserblast from her splitting mouth) OSG: (Dodges) Your tactics are old, human! (Slams gigantic hand on the ground)(makes the ground shake) SpeedGate: (looks up)(see's a dumpsture from atop falling)(eyes become big)(becomes Shark Dog) Shark Dog: (gets out the way)(body is larger)(has a white chest)(Has more shark like features) (Growls) OSG: How weak. (sends out a fireball which throws her off into the street) Dog: '(Yelps) (Body slid on the pavement)(gets up)(shakes head) 'Man: 'HEY IT'S THAT SHARK DOG I SAW AS A KID! 'OSG: (Comes out)(is grinning evily as the ground shakes beneath his feet) Man:...And that freak who was in the road! OSG: You are so easy to defeat, so that watch would be mine, to be used exactly what I wanted for all these years! (metal object held behind his back turns into a big laser gun)(laughs evily) Say goodbye, Walker! Seagrade: (sends a big ball of dirt from her mouth)(it hits OSG) Benny is the word. Not walker. (Becomes Corefreeze) Corefreeze: COREFREEZE will show you what a Benny with a watch can do!(shoots a sheet of ice on the floor) OSG: 'Wha--(slips)(the laser gun falls on his head) TWO? (Looks back and fourth) This is impossible! There can't be two of these Omnidewtrix's at the same time! 'Anna: (shoots a orange disk to OSG's head) OSG: (Hed is struck)(Then he looks up to see Anna) NO! (Looks back to Shark Dog getting up) THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! The Anodite could not have survived! Anna: Ah, so thats what I am. Corefreeze: SURVIVE THIS! (Punches him straight at the jaws)(sends him right up in the air) Dog: (Is so slow) Anna: (Sends her self down by the pathway she made) Trix remove yourself, Protocol 1.1.1. Demand: Removal. Omnidewtrix: Access granted. (times Shark Dog into Older Cassie)(watch falls off the unconscious woman) Anna: (Picks it up) (Watch glows white)(She turns her gaze away) OSG: '(rubs jaw) I never have seen that Alien be used for a very long time. 'Corefreeze: You ruined her life. (standing in front of him) Her entire life chasing after you. Is that what you intended? OSG: Come forward, I can tell you what I did. Corefreeze: You wil get a cold by these icicles! (leans forward) OSG: '(Whispers what he's done) 'Snickers: 'She shouldn't be near him! (Frantic) She'll time out sooner than she knows! Anna: Wh--(notices he just about to grab the laser device)Cassie! 'Snickers: (Super speeds to her direction) Cassie: '(She hears Snickers voice) DON'T!(Stands up)(grabs the watch)(Slaps it back on her wrist)(Watch upgrades to a Omniverse Watch with The Teardrop symbol at the top) He's not going to be next, as in Ocean Alien sake! (slams it) Ghost Scorpion: GHOST SCORPION!(Is bigger and has a more adult appearance with pieces of armor) IT'S FEAR TIME! (Flys by leaving Anna to fall unconcius because of the fear gas) GASTTROO! 'Corefreeze: (backs away)(body shaking)(times out into Cassie) Cassie: ('scared) 'OSG: 'Now, you dead, as a child will let that Trix fall into my hands! (presses the trigger] 'Snickers: NO! (Gets in the way) [Cassie): (Faints as soon the fear gas is smelled) '---- Scene end---' ElectriDlat: (Electrocutes the girls)(Is now big as Stinkfly with a sleek forehead that resembes the fin of a shark)(Eyes are dart like] Wake uppppp! Girls: Uh. (awake) Cassie: What happened? Snickers: (Has a bandage around his stomach with him being shirtless and the Shape of a watch dug below his neck that has a thunder strike mark) I protected you and Cassiel beat the crap out of OSG, then he was sent into the null void for atleast till his last day. Anna: 'Wooot! 'ElectriDlat: 'You really must stick out of trouble till you are sixteen..I mean eighteen. 'Cassie: '(is gazing at her awesomeness) You--yo--DLAT looks EPIC! Hey Snickers is Gastro your last name? 'Snickers: (Smiles) Gastro. Cassie: Cool! Your name is Snickers Gastro! Cassie: (Laughs) Not it isn't. Time to go back to your timeline.(has her arm wrapped around his shoulder) A white-yellow portal appears behind the girls. Anna: Gastro and Benny sitting on a tree,K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First come Lassie, then comes marriage,M-a-r-r-i-a-g-e. Stewart: Come on, are going to go today or tomorrow? I have used the spare magic book Hex left behind at his fail secret place. (wears a tuxedo) I am missing Skint's wedding. (impatient) Cassie: 'I have a question for you, older me. 'Cassie: What? Cassie: Did you defeat Tailiz at Russia? Cassie: Nope. Anna: (takes her friend by the hand) Your going home,mah lady! (Takes her through the portal) Everyone: We'll be you someday! (wave at them) '-Back at the present-' Ding ''' ''Stallion:'' Why were you going up and down the entire building? ''Cassie&Anna: (run out the elevator)(hug him) Cause we're trollin'. (Wink at each other) 'Stallion: You must have gone through a personality change(be's a Syfy nerd and see's if they have X marks on their necks) The Girls laugh as the camera zooms away from the building and shows they were in a giant building probably in San Fransico. Extra Scene Older Cassie is seen leaning on Snicker's shoulder, they are standing right in front of a tube. This tube has a developing fetus. It won't be part robot. It will be human. Without a Omnidewtrix or Omnitrix. Azmuth can be seen beside the couple. Azmuth:..Don't even tell-- Older Cassie: Lassie. Snickers&Azmuth: Lassie? Older Cassie: *Laughs* Uh huh. They are engineering their own bilogical child. Since...well. It's sorta complicated when Cassie falls in love witbh a robot. Love has no boundries in Cassie's Universe as does the beyond (Like the Cat taking in Squirrel and raising it) including a Tom and Jerry real life relationship. Snickers: '''What if he gets made fun of? They are gonna call him Lassiter! '''Older Cassie: It's a she. Azmuth:...How do you know? Older Cassie: I took Health Class in High School. *Trollface* /End Major events Cassie goes to the future Cassie meets her future self. Anna FINALLY learns she is a anodite Cassie meets Gastro(Nickname is Snickers) Aliens used LadyArms (By older Cassie) SpeedGate (By older Cassie) Seagrade (By young Cassie) Shark Dog (By Older Cassie) Corefreeze By Young Cassie Ghost Scorpion By Older Cassie. Characters Gastro] (Snickers) Cassie Benny Cassie 12,000 (Character) Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion OSG 'Trivia' -Cassie meets a man, who doesn't reveal his name, but she calls him 'Snickers' as a nickname. -The Writer has confirmed the transformation scene to Seagrade and sincerely says: "I googled anodite for the correct spelling this time." -Hoofland is a play on the world Heartland. -It's revealed they went to different timeline from Older Cassie's answer that she didn't defeat Tailiz at Russia. -We see Snickers and Older Cassie having their baby being produced, Hance, it's impossible for robots to make a baby with a human. Category:Episodes